Let's Go Back To The Start
by LoveIsAllYouNeed96
Summary: When the brothers are involved in a car accident, Dean escapes unscathed and Sam has nothing more than a slight concussion. But when Sam regains consciousness, Dean soon discovers that there is something very wrong with Sammy.
1. Chapter 1

The stars were out in the sky above the Impala, as Dean sped down the road.

"What time does the Jayhawks game start?" Asked Dean.

"Nine." Sam answered before looking down at his watch. "We're gonna miss the tip off at this rate." He sighed.

Dean put his foot down on the accelerator. "I've drove for two days to get here, there's no way we're missing this game!" Reaching a set of red lights, Dean knew that they couldn't keep stopping if they wanted to catch the match, so casting a split second decision, he decided not to stop for them. Thinking that the junction was empty, Dean pushed down on the gas.

Of all his reckless decisions that day, this was definitely the worse. As he reached the middle of the junction, Dean saw the perfect image of happiness. Sam's innocent face looking across at him. Then everything changed...

"Dean!" Sam screamed.

Turning instantly, Dean's eyes widened as he noticed a heavy load truck speeding towards the side of the Impala. It's horn blared as it's lights blinded the brothers. And then, there was only fracturing glass, metal, and blackness.

* * *

**-Dean's POV-**

"Uhh!" I groaned, flickering my eyes open. Finding myself hanging from what used to be the floor of the car but was now effectively the ceiling, the events of the crash came back to me. "Sammy?..." I called groggily. Slowly looking after at him, my eyes widened. "Sammy!"

* * *

**-Third Person POV-**

A siren wailed as the emergency services arrived on the scene of the accident. Getting out of his response car, the young paramedic ran over to the vehicle that was mangled and tossed upside down. He could immediately tell from the trail of glass and metal that car had rolled at least twice. Dropping to the pavement, the paramedic turned on his torch and shone it inside the vehicle. The beam of light illuminated two boys, upside down, unconscious and tangled in their seat belts. The oldest looking boy's arms were wrapped around the youngest looking in a bloody embrace. Hearing a groan, the paramedic soon realised that the oldest looking boy was in fact conscious.

"We got a traumatic arrest up front." The paramedic quickly radioed before leaning into the car through the smashed window. "Can you hear me, sir?"

"Help!" Dean shouted in a hoarse tone. "You gotta' help my brother."

"Hold on..." The paramedic responded before sliding out of the wreckage. Shoving a Hurst tool into the hinges of the door, with another jab of the thumb, the blades took two powerful bites.

Dean held his little brother tight in his arms. "It's okay, Sammy..." He reassured.

Pulling the door off, he threw it across the pavement before returning to the car. "I need two C-spine collars, and two short back-boards." The paramedic yelled before entering the wreckage once again through the now accessible rear of the car. Climbing across the backseat, he rushed over to the younger of the two boys. "Can you hear me?"

No response. No movement.

"Come on, Sammy..." Dean begged, as a groan escaped his lips. With drooping eyelids, "Sammy...". Dean took one last look at his brother before the darkness consumed him.

The youngest boy's face and neck was drenched with blood, while his eyes and lips were swollen. "We need to get him out of here!"

A group of paramedics joined him as the driver's door and the front side door were also ripped from their hinges. As a tall, grey haired man reached into the wreckage, he wrapped a neck brace around the younger boy's neck, strapped on a backboard, then cut the seat belt with a knife. Lowering the boy gently, he pulled him out onto the pavement.

"Pupils are blown." He stated, checking with his flashlight. Taking out his radio, he held down the button. "This is 786589, we have a male, early twenties showing signs of head trauma, status unconscious, and another male, late twenties, status lost consciousness after our arrival."

The two young victims were now out of the wreckage and lying side by side on back boards.

The paramedic who had been first on the case and his partner, lifted the youngest boy into the ambulance. Followed by the eldest. Another paramedic then joined him in the back of the ambulance before the doors were swung closed, his partner rushed into the driver's seat and sounded the siren before driving off.

* * *

**-Dean's POV-**

Feeling myself awakening once again, I flickered my eyes open to see the paramedic looking down at me with thankful eyes. Looking around, I searched for Sam.

"Hey, hey, hey..." He said, trying to get me to focus on him. "Take it easy..."

"Where's Sam?" I asked in a panicked tone.

"Everything's okay, but you gotta stay still." The paramedic reassured.

"Where's Sam?" I asked again.

"You gotta stay still, okay? We don't know the full extent of your injury yet."

Ignoring him, I turned to look across the ambulance. There lay Sam, still on the other bed. His eyes were closed as his giant frame looked battered and bruised. The plaid shirt he was wearing was torn to shreds due to the shattered glass. His hand dangled over the edge of the bed.

"Sammy?" It took me a few seconds before everything sunk in. "Sammy?" My tone was soft as I reached out my hand an took hold of his, much colder one. "Sammy?..Sam!" I screamed, desperately trying to reach him.

"You've got to rest!" Stated the paramedic as he held me down.

"Sam!" My throat roared in pain from the volume of my screams. Fighting the paramedics hold, I continued to reach for my little brother knowing that I couldn't leave him.

The paramedic grabbed a syringe filled with a clear liquid and removed the cap.

"No! No! No, please! Stop! No!" I cried. As he injected it into my arm, I looked up at him. "That's my brother!"

The machine that Sam was wired up to began to beep.

"Heart rate's dropped, he's going into cardiac arrest!" Stated the paramedic stood beside Sam's bed.

"No! Sammy!" Tears rolled down my cheeks.

The paramedic that was stood over me rushed over and grabbed the defibrillator paddles. "Charging...Clear!" Pressing them down against Sam's chest, the shock administered caused Sam's body to jerk.

"Come on, Sammy..." I begged. "Come on damn it!..."

"Let's go again, charging...Clear!" Repeating the previous process, the heart monitor began to beep in rhythm once again.

I sighed in relief, before whatever the paramedic injected me with began to take effect and I found myself falling into darkness once again.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**-Bobby's POV-**

The last few hours had been painful. Nobody wants to get that call from the hospital explaining that the two closest things you have to family have been involved in a car accident. The boys had been on their way to a Jayhawks when the crash happened, so it couple me a couple of hours to reach the hospital. Rufus was left with the task of hauling the mangled Impala back to the house. God only hopes he doesn't mess up. When I had reached the hospital earlier, the nurse filled me in on how the boys were doing before asking me to sit in the waiting room. Apparently Dean had been conscious just look enough to tell the doctor my number. Since then though, an hour has passed, and the clock is now steadily ticking towards 1AM. Not a single nurse has passed by with news in that time, which I suppose could be a good sign. Suddenly, someone put their hand on my shoulder. Turning in an instant, there stood Dean dressed in his tattered clothes from the accident. Apart from a cut on his forehead that had been stitched up, he looked relatively unscathed.

"Hi Bobby." He smiled slightly.

Standing up from my seat, I smiled back before pulling him into a hug.

"You stupid idjits, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" I stated.

"I'm sorry." Dean apologised sorrowfully. I knew that something was wrong.

"Where's Sam?" I asked softly.

Dean looked down. "They've been doing tests on him for the last few hours. Apparently he's suffered a concussion, the doctors are checking out his grapefruit on a head scan..." It was obvious that Dean had been crying, and he seemed very close to tears now. "They won't let me see him..."

I smiled reassuringly at the young hunter. "Sam will be fine, he always is. The kid's stronger than titanium."

"I know...but I can't lose him, Bobby..." Dean stated, sadly. "I've already lost Dad, I can't lose him too..."

"Dean..." I began, but was cut off as a nurse entered the room.

"Your brother has been moved in the ward, you can see him now if you like." She smiled.

Dean nodded and quickly followed her.

* * *

**-Dean's POV-**

Entering into Sam's room, my eyes quickly fixed on my little brother. His skin was ghostly pale and his eyes were sunken and dark red in colour. Sam's body was battered and bruised from the crash, and I couldn't help but wish that I could go back and switch places with him. The truck hit his side of the car, so he endured the full brunt of the impact. Hell, none of this would've happened if I hadn't of jumped the lights. What the hell was I thinking?! Sam could've died because of me! Pulling a chair across, I sat down next to Sam's bed and took hold of his cold hand. Although I was glad that his hand was warmer than it had been in the back of the ambulance, it was still worrying.

"Sammy..." My voice cracked in sadness. "I am so sorry...This is all my fault!..." A tear rolled down my cheek.

To my amazement, Sam's fingers began to twitch in my grip.

"Sammy?...Hey, Sammy!"

As he began to awaken, I was overjoyed to his dewy green eyes once again.

"Sam..." I smiled at him.

Sam furrowed an eyebrow. "Where am I?" He asked in a hoarse tone.

"You're at the hospital, we were in a car accident." I explained.

"Why?" He looked at me. "Why was I even in a car with you in the first place, I don't even know you."

Oh God! "Sammy, it's me, it's Dean...You're brother..." I stood up from the seat and looked down at him was a smile that hid my worry.

"I don't have a brother." Sam stated. "I never have."

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

My eyes widened in fear. "Sammy?"

A doctor entered the room behind me and walked round the side of the bed to Sam.

"Good evening." He took a small torch from his pocket and gently lifted one of Sam's eyelids up before shining the beam of light onto his green eyes. The doctor then did the same for the other. Putting away the torch, he took his doctor notes from the end of the bed before sitting down in one of the seats beside Sam's bed. "So Mr. Harrison, how are we feeling?"

Sam just looked at him.

"Doc, can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked before walking out of the room.

The doctor nodded and followed me out.

"What's wrong with my brother?"

"What do you mean?" Queried the doctor.

"I just tried to talk to him there and he didn't even know who I was!" My eyes were filling with tears, but I wouldn't let them fall.

The doctor furrowed an eyebrow. "We did all the neccesary checks on your brother, and he is in good shape considering the scale of the accident."

"Well you haven't done enough!" I screamed in desperational anger.

"Mr. Harrison, may I remind you that you are in a hospital full of very sick patients. Loud noises and screaming are not tolerated as they cause anxiety to those being treated in the wards. If you continue to behave in this manner, I will have to ask you to leave." The doctor stated calmly.

Taking a deep breath, I calmed myself down. "So what can you do?"

"What you have to understand is a brain injury isn't like a broken bone or a laceration, the brain is much less predictable. Sometimes due to the way the swelling tissue presses against the skull it can cause some impairments." He explained.

"Some impairments, he doesn't remember me." I stated.

"Even though he's awake, the swelling can cause confusion and memory loss, but that's normal." The pager on his belt began to beep. Glancing at it, the doctor began to walk off down the corridor. He turned back to me. "If your brother doesn't remember you, you're just going to have to make him." He smiled.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

As he returned to the room, Dean found Bobby sitting in the chair he was previously sitting in, holding the hand of Sam who was sleeping peacefully. Walking inside, he placed his hand on the older hunter's shoulder causing him to turn.

"You don't have to stay, I got this." Dean stated softly.

Bobby rose from the chair and stood opposite Dean before pinching the young hunter's cheek with a smile. "I'm fine, and I'm staying all night if I have to. Despite what you may think, Dean, you shouldn't have to go through this alone."

"Thanks, Bobby." Dean smiled.

Bobby nodded. "Have the doctor's said anything?"

"Yeah, Sam woke up briefly before, but he didn't remember me. The doctor's say the car accident may have damaged his brain."

The older hunter was speechless as his mind tried to process the information that Dean had just told him. Looking down for a few seconds, Bobby then looked back up at Dean. "Did they say if the damage is permanent?"

Dean nodded. "They said that Sam may begin to remember things, but it will take time. And that by retelling memories to him, may help him remember faster." The young hunter sighed. "I just want him to be fixed, you know..." His gazed fixed back on Bobby. "You should have seen his Bobby..." Dean stated weakly. "The look on his face when he first say me, he looked scared. Sammy was scared of me because he can't remember who I am. He just looked at me like I was some random stranger that had just walked in off the street to see him." A tone of sadness was strongly evident in Dean's voice.

"Like you said, Dean, it's gonna take time. Sam will come back to us, it's just this isn't gonna be as easily fixed as some of the other crap that has happened." Bobby stated in an attempt to reassure the young hunter. "Sam's strong, that kid will fight anything to be with his big brother." He smiled softly. "Try talking to him, see if it helps to refresh him memory."

Dean nodded. "Thanks, Bobby."

Noticing the bags under the young hunter's eyes from fatigue, fear and stress, he sighed. Dean's face was battered, bruised and covered in cuts from the car accident that he and Sam were involved in. He knew that Dean was not only experiencing physical pain, although he would probably deny it, he was also suffering physiologically too. The strain of nearly losing his little brother in the car accident and the sheer horror of discovering that Sam had no memory of him, was truly heart wrenching. "You should get some sleep, I can watch Sam." Bobby stated.

Dean shook his head. "No it's okay, I'm fine, and I'm not leaving Sammy."

"Dean..."

"I said I'm fine." Snapped Dean, before feeling instantly guilty. "Sorry...it's just been a long day, that's all."

Bobby nodded. "You don't have to apologise." He smiled. "I'll be in the waiting room if you need me." And with that, the older hunter left the room, closing the door behind him.

Sitting down in the chair beside Sam's bed, Dean took ahold of his little brother's cold hand, trying to hold back unshed tears as he did so. "It's okay, Sammy, I'm gonna' fix you, I promise." A tear trickled down Dean's cheek, before he rested his head against Sam's bed, rubbing his forefinger across his brother's rough knuckles gently, being careful not to disturb the IV that was in his hand. "Sammy..." As more tears began to fall, his words came out as nothing more than a mere whimper.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

Awakening the next morning, Sam flickered his eyes open to find the strange man from earlier asleep with his head resting against the sheets of the bed. His hand with softly gripped around Sam's right one and he was currently snoring lightly. Moving his hand away, Sam was careful not to awaken him before leaning across slightly and reaching into the man's pocket, taking out his phone. Flipping it open, a map was open on the screen. Suddenly, a shooting pain pierced through Sam's skull.

_"Sammy!"_

_"What?" He called back._

_"The Jayhawks game is two days away so we gotta' hit the road. Come on." Dean stated before unlocking the Impala and dumping the green duffle and his bag of stuff in the trunk._

_Sam nodded before also putting in his bag. Closing the trunk, he walked round to the passenger side and climbed in._

_Dean was in the process of looking through his cassette tape box._

_"Dude, seriously?" Sam smirked._

_"What?"_

_"Two days of your music? I think I'd rather shoot myself in the head with the Colt." Sam stated._

_"Drama queen, you love my music and you know it." Dean grinned before jamming a cassette into the player._

_All Along The Watchtower by Jimi Hendrix began to blast through the Impala._

"Gah!" Sam moaned clutching his head as the voice screamed.

Hearing the moans of his little brother, Dean sprung awake as his eyes immediately fixed on Sam.

"Sam? Sam, what's wrong?" Reaching forward, Dean took ahold of his brother's arm. "Sammy?"

Sam looked at the man with wide eyes. "Who the hell are you?" He asked, fighting through the pain.

Dean noticed his phone lying on the bed within reaching distance of Sam.

Sam tried to get his head around what was going on. It was as if his brain was trying to remember something. But it couldn't be, he'd never seen this man before in his life.

"Sammy..." Dean tried to get his attention. "Sammy, you gotta' to me."

Sam turned to look at the man. "Is that my name?" He asked.

Dean nodded, glad that he was at least beginning to trust him. "Your name's Sam Winchester, and you're my little brother."

Sam was silent for a few seconds before looking back up at the man. "If you're my brother, then how can I not remember you?"

"We were in a car accident. I was stupid, and everything bad that could've happened, happened." Dean explained. "You banged your head pretty good."

How could he not remember his own brother? His own flesh and blood. Sam felt sick with guilt, a tear trickled down his cheek. "Why can't I remember you?" He asked softly.

In that moment, Dean saw a glimpse of the old Sam. His Sam. "It's okay, Sammy." Dean reassured in a soft tone as he wiped away the tear in his little brother's eye. "It's not your fault, it's just the family curse coming round to bite us on the ass once again." He took hold of Sam's hand. "Can you remember my name?"

Sam looked at his brother with a sorrowful expression. He couldn't remember. Sighing, he shook his head. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Dean smiled. "It'll come back, all your memories will come back to you. It's just gonna' take time, that's all."


End file.
